


Keeping

by Kuroshitdrabbles



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Age Difference, Aged up alois, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Alois, Claudois, M/M, This is all smut, Top Claude, mentions of cielois, mentions of claude x hannah, sebaciel if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroshitdrabbles/pseuds/Kuroshitdrabbles
Summary: Alois is way too bored with way too much time on his hands.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> How Claude and Alois met.

Why the fuck did he always climb trees? Trees were dirty, had spiders, he could always go to a club but he was so bored with that. He had dated a boy named Ciel for a couple months and they recently broke it off. Ciel was too boring for him anyway. Whenever he did this he never jumped at the noises. He was in nature, obviously there would be noises. He _did_ jump when a voice came from below him.

"Hold still."  
He froze. Who the fuck was below him? What was he planning to do? Was he-

"Okay, you can move now."

Alois turned to see a man in a black shirt below him, slouched over, holding a spider.

"Just who the HELL do you think you are?! Why would you-"

The man stood to meet face height with him.

"I'm Claude. And this-"

He began, holding his hand with the spider closer to Alois.

"Is a brown recluse. You're really small, you could've died."

Now _this_ was more like it. A handsome stranger showing up out of nowhere and potentially saving his life (he actually didn't care about that part, he just wanted an excuse). He batted his eyelashes.

"I'm Alois. How can I repay you?"

Claude smiled

"No payment needed."

Alois leaned in to Claude's ear, licking the shell of it and whispering

"Surely there's something."

Claude pulled back and pressed his lips against Alois' all too willing ones.

"How old are you, Claude?"

He asked inbetween kisses.

"I'm 26, and you?"

Alois laughed

"I'm 18."

Claude gasped and moved to step back. Alois grabbed his shirt before he could successfully get away.

"Calm down, I'm legal."

" _Hardly_."

Alois jumped down from the tree and gently pushed Claude against it. He used the palm of his hand to grind into Claude's semi hard-on. He groaned deep in his chest. Alois' eyes clouded with lust.

"Seems there _is_ a way I can pay my debt."

Claude just shut his eyes and tilted his head upwards. Alois unzipped Claude's pants and he gasped when he dragged his boxers down.

"You're _big._ "

He purred. He gave a few kitten licks to the tip just to get Claude worked up. He smiled when he heard a growl from above him.

"Is it good, Claude? Do you want more?"

The older man let out a shaky

"...yes..."

Alois decided to play a game.

"Do you think I'm attractive, Claude?"

"Yes."

"How attractive?"

Claude grabbed his face and bent down to meet his eyes.

"You could be fucking _royalty._ "

Alois let out a moan at the praise, taking his chance to kiss the older man once more. Once their lips broke Alois took Claude's dick halfway down his throat. He relished in the growl he heard, followed by the thumping of his head against a tree due to Claude throwing his head back. Alois once again took his mouth off

"You think I could be royalty?"

"A prince."

"Treat me as such."

Alois demanded. Claude rather liked how fierce this guy was. He liked how cute he was too. Liked his ice blue eyes. Like his mouth especially, at the moment.

"Yes, your highness."

Alois moaned and wrapped his mouth around Claude once more, this time taking it all down his throat. Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes and he gagged around him, causing Claude to reach his hand down and card his fingers through Alois' hair. He moaned again and used his hand to get Claude to grab a handful of his hair. He pulled off for a moment

"Fuck my face."

Claude let out an embarrassing half whine/groan and grabbed Alois' hair with a new strength, guiding himself back into his mouth.

"Yes, your highness."

Alois couldn't help but to shove a hand in his own pants and start jerking his neglected erection. Tears ran down his face and he was whimpering and moaning around Claude's dick like he was a whore. Claude thought he was rather beautiful in that moment. When Alois' moans became higher in pitch and more frequent, Claude decided to intervene.

"Don't cum until I say you can."

More tears ran down his face but he nodded the best he could and obeyed. Frantically breathing to fight off the impending orgasm. Claude growled and he thrusted himself at a faster rate into his mouth.

"Gonna be a good- _**fuck**_ \- good boy? Gonna swallow all I g-give you?"

Alois seemed to really enjoy that idea as he started moaning more, loving the attention, the dominance. He couldn't focus on anything but the way Claude was hitting the back of his throat and all the noises he was making. He had to slow down his own strokes when Claude simultaneously wrapped his other hand around his neck, putting enough pressure to not choke him but to be a threat.

"Look at me."

Claude demanded, locking his eyes with Alois.  He gripped his neck harder as he came down his throat, groaning while Alois swallowed around him. Claude tucked himself back in and slid down, welcoming Alois when he climbed into his lap. He smiled and wiped his thumb on the side of the younger boys lips, then slid it in his abused mouth.

"Missed some."

Once his thumb was clean he wiped the tears from Alois' cheeks. He was almost surprised at how eager the young mans desire to kiss him was. They made out for what felt like forever. He didn't pay much mind to how he whimpered into his mouth until he remembered what he had told him.

"Such a good boy."

He pulled Alois' hand out of his pants and replaced it with his own, feeling him twitch against his hand.

"Waiting so long. Listening so well."

He moaned against his mouth, pressing his forehead against Claude's.

"It's okay, baby. You can cum now."

His hips thrusted desperately into Claude's hand as he spilled all over his fist. He tangled his fingers in Claude's hair as he came, pulling hard and almost screaming into his mouth. His hips slowed as he came down from what might've been the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Good boy, such a good prince."

He whined as his hips completely stopped. Claude's hand, however, didn't.

"C-Claude I-"

"I didn't say you were done yet, did I?"

He yelped as he was pushed onto his back letting himself get harder as Claude's grip didn't let up. His breathing was still very unsteady, even more so when his neck was being bitten and marked up. That in itself would be enough to make him cum untouched.

"C-Claude m'gonna-"

Claude chuckled lowly against his neck, but sped up the pace, loving the way he felt the blonds breathing quicken.

"So soon? Well, alright..."

He let out a shout as he came for the second time. Claude stroked him through the aftershocks and _finally_ removed his hand. More kisses were shared, Alois loved kissing. He took Claude's phone and put his number in it, naming himself Prince Alois

, Claude chuckled. He stood up while Alois was on his knees, he offered a hand out to help him up. One last kiss.

"I have to go."

Another.

"Wait!"

Another.

"You only came once. I owe you again."

Another.

"I suppose you do."

Another.

And with that and ANOTHER kiss, Claude stepped away. Alois layed down.

' _Man, I should climb trees more often._ '


	2. Month one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude and Alois finally start dating, we meet Claude's idiot older brother, and learn about their past relationships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna go month by month as to what their relationship is like.

Alois laid on his back, gasping for air as an equally out of breath Claude was beside him.

" _Fuck,_ keep fucking me like that and I'll stick around."

Today was the first day Alois had been in Claude's house.

"Sounds good to me, prince. Do you want anything?"

Alois loved it already.

"Food. I get hungry after sex. And crying. And sleeping. And working. And-"

Claude laughed and ruffled Alois' hair. The blond let out a half shriek/laugh and tried to push Claude away, but of course he wasn't as strong.

"You're literally the hottest person I've ever met."

"Lucky for you, _I_ happen to think _you're_ the hottest _I've_ ever met."

Alois laughed again. Claude gathered him in his arms, the younger boy sighed in content as he buried his face in his chest, breathing in the scent of his new lover. On the top of his head a kiss was placed on the blond locks.

"Hey, so I know we've only known eachother for like a week..."

Alois mumbled in acknowledgement

"...but I was wondering if you maybe want to try being my boyfriend?"

He snuggled closer into his chest.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Claude smiled and pulled away just to kiss Alois.

"Lets get you some food, okay?"

He shot out of his bed, shoving thigh high socks and a tank top on before Claude stopped him

"Actually, I think you look great in just that. Let's stick with that."

"Fine by me, only if you wear next to nothing as well."

Claude bent down on one knee and uttered the words

"Yes, your highness."

He threw on a pair of boxers and carried Alois to his kitchen. He loved all the kisses on the cheek he got on the way there. He set the younger man down on the counter, watching him swing his feet with his thighs slightly parted.

"What're we making, big papa?"

Claude fucking choked on laughter. Alois bit his lip trying to stifle his own laughter but ended up joining in. Once Claude stopped laughing he pushed Alois' thighs apart and stood between them, his mouth right next to his now boyfriends ear

"I prefer _daddy."_

Alois let out a deep exhale

"Claude..."

The older man chuckled when he pulled back to see his boyfriends dick getting hard again and his _gorgeous_ blue eyes clouding up.

"Is that all it takes?"

"You drive me fucking _crazy."_

Claude gripped his thigh and let his hand wander higher as he whispered against his lips

"Well then-"

Claude's front door opened, his older brother walking in.

"Claude I swear to God if you don't-"

Alois moved closer to Claude, hiding his face in his chest. He got a reassuring hand carding its fingers through his hair.

"Uhh..."

"That's what happens when you don't knock."

Alois turned around to see a man that looked a lot like his boyfriend. About the same height, longer hair, no glasses. Overall pretty attractive. Nowhere near as amazing as his Claude, in his mind.

"Umm...hi?"

"Was that a question or a greeting?"

"A greeting I guess."

"Then I "guess" hello."

His brother seemed to shrug it off

"He seems like your type."

He stated

"He's my boyfriend."

 _That_ put a smile on his brothers face.

"Dude _congratulations!"_

Despite the awkwardness of the situation he still held his hand out to introduce himself, the blond gladly accepted

"Hi, I'm Sebastian. Claude's older brother."

Alois smiled

"I'm Alois, Claude's boyfriend."

A third hand tried to join their two hand handshake

"And I'm Claude. Basically spiderman."

"Hi, still Alois. I have zero pants on and should probably go put some on."

Sebastian smiled and stepped away.

"Your tank top is covering everything. Plus, I just came here to give Claude shit about not returning my texts."

"Well, it was nice meeting you! Maybe next time we should hang out while I'm dressed."

Sebastian laughed

"Sounds like a plan. Bye guys. Claude, fucking text me back!"

With that, Sebastian left the house and it was just the two of them again.

"I was thinking we should make pizza."

"I was thinking that you're fucking awesome."

Claude kissed the tip of his nose and grabbed all the ingredients necessary to make dough.

"I have _no_ idea how to cook."

Alois admitted.

"Help me mix stuff and I'll handle the rest."

He nodded in agreement. It wasn't that hard, granted he didn't do a lot of work.

"So, Claude, what was your last relationship like?"

He didn't seem tense by the question.

"It was four years ago. I dated this girl named Hannah for two years, and I cared for her, but it was just becoming evident that her and I weren't supposed to be together in the long run. We don't really talk anymore but we're on good terms. And you?"

"I had a boyfriend named Ciel for two months, one month before we first met. He was cool, but a bit boring. I had too much energy for him and he got tired of it. We're still pretty good friends and still text regularly."

Claude hummed. He put the dough in a bowl and covered it with a damp washcloth.

"Gotta wait two hours for it to rise completely."

Alois felt his face drop.

"Two **_HOURS_**?! Claude I'm starving! I'm gonna die!"

Claude picked him up and carried him to his living room, turning the TV onto some lifetime movie. Claude leaned back so Alois could lay on his chest, burrowing his face into the raven haired mans neck. He was almost asleep when he felt a pair of hands grab at his bare ass. Needless to say he jolted awake.

" _Shit_ , baby were you sleeping?"

Alois smiled

"Almost. I'd much rather be doing something a bit more...risqué."

Claude pulled Alois up further so he could properly give him a kiss. He pulled the blonds tank top off, revealing a single pierced nipple. He flung the tank top across the room and bit Alois' neck, making the younger one grind his crotch down onto Claude's. He darkly chuckled against his neck.

"H-how much longer do we have?"

"Hour and a half."

"Awesome."

Alois pulled Claude's boxers down, and kissed from his mouth all the way down to his erection, leaving a few hickies and bite marks along the way. He groaned as his dick was being swallowed down

" _God,_ Alois. You're so _fucking_ good at this."

He got a smile and a giggle, no answer (you can't speak with a full mouth). He bobbed his head up and down, taking it all down his throat. He left crescent shaped marks on his boyfriends thighs, as well. He loved the taste of his new boyfriend. Loved the praise he got. Loved the amazing sex. He looked upwards a little to see his abs flexing

"Fucking _made_ for this."

He grunted, Alois popped off and climbed onto his lap

"Really? Some would argue that I'm better at _this._ "

He sunk down agonizingly slow. Loving the look on Claude's face, feeling how tightly he gripped his hips. Once he bottomed out his dick jerked and shot out precome. His boyfriend let out an exhale at the sight

"That worked up?"

"Yeah."

Claude took the initiative to lift Alois some before dropping him back down. He took the hint and started bouncing himself, watching how Claude's face got scrunched up, how his glasses got fogged, how tightly his eyes shut. Alois needed his fucking teeth wired to keep his mouth shut at this point. It was _incredible_ sex. Apparently he wasn't going fast enough because Claude gripped his hips tighter and started slamming his hips up into Alois, who fell forward and moaned into his neck, keeping his back bent to his boyfriend could get the best angle. A few well aimed thrusts and Alois was cumming onto Claude's stomach, letting a high pitched squeal out and grabbing Claude's hand, wrapping it around his dick and fucking the two sources through his orgasm. Claude's hand remained completely relaxed so Alois just squeezed both his hands around the older mans hand and fucked through that. His boyfriend let him come down from the aftershocks before fucking into him again. He whimpered from oversensitivity but let him continue, giving him tiny kisses on his neck and collarbone. Claude pulled Alois up by his hair and kissed him hard as he came inside him, still thrusting a few times. He pulled out and laid on the couch, letting go of blond locks, to which his boyfriend fell on top of him. He was boneless, fucked out. He was so small in that moment. Claude kissed the top of his head and gently grabbed his face so he could give him lots of kisses.

"Did so well for me, babyboy."

He sleepily smiled

"Thank y"

He mumbled. Claude got up for a second and returned to his couch with a washcloth and his sweatshirt. He properly cleaned them both up and got Alois to put on the oversized sweater before laying down on the leather couch. Honestly, laying on that cold couch was uncomfortable and made his neck bend at a weird angle since he was too tall, but it was worth it to have an adorable young man sleeping on his chest.

Alois woke up alone on the couch, he was too tired to freak out but he _did_ sit up and look around. He saw Claude standing in the kitchen. He walked over to the half asleep blond and kissed him.

"Pizza's ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send requests on my tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	3. Month two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude says the L word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man I'm making Claude way too nice

"I'm fucking starving. Can you make sushi?"

Claude just looked at him with a smile.

"Yes, your highness."

"Stop, that's only for the bedroom."

"And the shower, and the kitchen counter, and the dining room table, and-"

"Okayyyyy. I get it. Too much sex."

Claude just looked at him

"No such thing."

Alois giggled.

"Of course I'll make you sushi, baby."

Alois ate like his stomach had no bottom. Claude was always astonished, but made more food just to make sure he was sated. Claude also noticed how Alois loved to dance. No matter what the circumstance, he grabbed Claude's hand and started dancing. When Alois (finally) stopped eating, he plopped himself in Claude's lap. He covered the young blonds face in kisses everytime he did this. Afterwards he just kind of... _stared_ at him. _God_ , his eyes were gorgeous. A perfect ice blue, they could pierce through his soul if he tried hard enough.

"Your pupils are huge right now."

Alois said softly. He sighed when Claude pulled him closer, holding him so he could never escape. Their foreheads rested together. Claude closed his eyes, breathed deeply. He could stay like this forever.

"I love you."

Claude broke the silence. He didn't even realize he spoke until Alois pulled away and cupped his face in his hands, once again staring him in the eyes.

"You love me?"

Suddenly he was terrified. But he wouldn't lie.

"Yes."

"Do you really, Claude?"

"Yes."

Alois had smiled a lot since they met. Smiled when he slept, when he woke up, when they had sex. But Claude had _never_ seen him smile so brightly.

"I love you too."

Claude held him even tighter, pressing kisses all over his face and neck, ending at his lips. When the kiss broke it was because Alois pulled back

"If you keep squeezing me like that you'll break me."

He didn't even respond, just bit down on his neck, _hard_. He continued to clutch the small boy with one arm and wiped everything off his side off the table, letting it crash against the floor.

"You're perfect."

He growled. Standing up and laying him down on the table. He put up no fight, he wanted him just as much.

"Just wanna make you happy, Claude."

"I'm so lucky to have you."

All Alois' clothing was torn away. Claude was running on adrenalin, wanting nothing more then to take him _now_. He looked so breathtaking that he actually stopped to just look at him. ' _No,'_ he thought ' _not like this.'_ He picked his boyfriend up and carried him through the house.

"Claude-"

He was cutoff with a kiss. He smiled when they reached the bedroom. He was laid down softly on Claude's _huge_ mattress.

"Love you so much, angel."

Claude took his time to savor him now. Kissing slowly down his neck.

"How d'you want me?"

He kept kissing down his body

"Just relax, baby. I'll take care of you."

He kissed down further and further until he reached Alois' erection. He engulfed it without hesitation.

"Hah! Claude I-"

He pulled off momentarily

"You're always doing this for me. You deserve this."

He put two fingers in his own mouth before he returned to swallowing his angel down. He sunk two fingers inside. Alois whimpered at the two sensations, loving the stimulation. When Claude finally hovered over him he looked Alois straight in his _gorgeous_ eyes. Alois loved it, loved the attention. He looked into Claude's light hazel eyes, they looked almost golden. It was such a sight. Claude slowly pressed inside him, feeling nails sink into his back. He didn't mind at all.

"I can't believe _you_ love _me_."

"Well I _do_ , so believe it."

He picked up the pace some. Alois wasn't making a whole lot of noise, just some occasional whines leaving his throat. The older man ran his fingers through the youngers golden locks, tugging a bit. That got a quiet ' _oh_ ' to spill from his lips. _That_ sound was gorgeous, he wanted more. He pressed his lips against Alois', who wrapped his arms around his neck.

"You're the sweetest boy I know."

His eyes were shut, his breathing labored, he opened them slightly so Claude could see the baby blue hues, a tiny smile showing off his pearly white teeth.

"Th-thank you."

"Thank _you_. You're a sight for sore eyes."

Alois smiled more

"Your eyes are stunning."

It was Claude's turn to smile. Alois was an angel, how the fuck did he get so lucky?

" _See_? The sweetest. You're a fucking angel."

He moaned beneath him. Claude choked for a second when Alois tightened around him. He picked up the pace even more. He pulled Alois' hair again, growling when another moan ripped its way through Alois' throat, he gave a few hickes to his exposed neck. His skin was so pale, the dark marks against his skin was so satisfying to see.

"I'm- _fuck-_ I'm so in love with you."

" _mmh,_ C-claude I- I love you too."

Claude reached down and started jerking Alois off while thrusting against his sweet spot. He began thrashing underneath him, moaning uncontrollably, precum slicking up Claude's fist, panting out obscenities and saying how much he loved him.

"I love you too, angel."

He was so close, he didn't want to cum before Alois, though. He sped his hand up to get him to finish faster.

" _Claude! I'm-_ "

He came _hard_ , clamping down on Claude, making him cum at virtually the same time.

" _God_ , baby."

Alois smiled

"Wanna go again?"

Claude's pupils shrunk in shock but he still straightened his back up again shakily

"I was only joking, Claude. I'm-"

"Hungry?"

"Yeah."

Claude smiled and laid on his side, bringing Alois close to him.

"Let's stay like this for a moment. I want to hold you."

"You never have to ask me."

Alois pushed his face into Claude's neck, breathing him in.

"I love you, Claude."

He mumbled against his skin.

"I love you too."

Alois could hear the tiredness in his voice, and decided that the food could wait. Everything could be put on the backburner as long as he had Claude by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests/prompts on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	4. Month three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude decides he wants to play a game

"Claude, I'm bored."

The tall man emerged from the bathroom and walked into the living room, towel around his waist.

"What do you wanna do, baby?"

Alois pondered. What _did_ he want to do?

"Dunno. Something."

Claude smiled

"How about you help me with dinner, and after we can make dessert too."

He smiled

"Sounds good!"

Claude sat next to Alois, motioning for him to sit on his lap. He quickly obliged, sitting atop the fluffy towel and putting his face into Claude's damp neck. He was attacked with kisses as soon as arms wrapped around him

"Claude! Stop ittt!"

He squealed, "trying" to fight him off.

"No way! You're the best ever!"

Alois squeaked and laughed. Claude was such a dork. He decided to stop this vicious attack by placing one solid kiss on his lips. His defense worked! But not for very long. When Claude bit his bottom lip he knew he was a goner. Soon they were panting into each others mouths, hands roaming, small words of approval flying in between them. Alois got to work with undoing Claude's towel, wanting him as soon as he could possibly have him. His shirt was torn away from his small body, when his boyfriends hand went to do the same to the skirt he grabbed his wrist and guided his hand under it. He chuckled

"You're _filthy_."

He laughed almost sinfully, lifted himself up, kissed Claude as he sunk down on him.

"You really think so?"

He asked, riding him into the cushions of the couch that has seen this way too many times.

"Fucking- _ah, fuck_ \- positive."

Alois leaned close to his ear

"You're not exactly complaining, are you?"

He whispered, gaining a harsh bite to his neck. He was pinned to the couch extremely fast, a hand around his neck, hazel eyes looking deep into his own.

"Let's play a game, angel."

He nodded

"Do _not_ cum until I say. If you do, you'll be rewarded, if not...no sex for a week."

Alois remembered the first time Claude told him to not cum. That day they met. He got two amazing orgasms and one arguably better phone number.

"You're on."

Claude smirked as he started fucking Alois in earnest. Hitting his sweet spot but purposefully missing it when he thought the blond was getting too close. He was scratching Claude's back, panting out small utterances of ' _please'_ , and trying _so hard_ to win. He gasped when Claude let out a groan of ' _oh, fuck_ ' into his neck, biting down, and coming inside him. He was boneless on top of him. Alois carded his fingers through his boyfriends hair and tried wiggling down onto him again, to which Claude pulled out and sat up, allowing Alois to sit on his lap again. He was dripping precum, dick an angry red, almost purple. The taller man let Alois kiss him, almost laughing at how hard he was trying to get things heated again. He pulled away from the desperate boy

"Remember the rules, okay honey?"

He looked almost heartbroken

"Uh-huh."

Claude ruffled his hair and kissed his forehead

"Good boy."

Alois scooted closer to Claude's chest, wrapping his arms around his neck. They lazily made out, just kind of enjoying each others closeness. The young blond decided he was close enough to grind the tip of his cock against his boyfriends abs. He didn't stop him, letting him desperately rut against himself.

"Y-you're so fu- _fucking_ strong, I lo-love it."

Claude placed a hand on his hip, grabbing it and stopping his movement.

"You have to stop, baby."

He whined

"N-no way, Claude can't you see how badly I need this?"

He gently kissed the tip of his nose

"You're being so good so far, keep being a good boy, okay?"

He nodded and hung his head. Claude gave him a tight hug, kissing his forehead in the process.

"C'mon, help me make dinner."

He nodded but made his way to the bedroom, putting on underwear before shifting his way into the kitchen where Claude was. He couldn't focus for the life of him. He could hear Claude mumbling ingredients, but nothing could stop his mind from running into something sexual. When Claude pulled out a knife he imagined him dragging the blade down his pale thigh, the colors contrasting beautifully as he dragged his tongue against the shallow wound. When Claude bent down to grab a pot he imagined it was _him_ bending over, letting Claude fuck him from behind and moaning onto whatever surface he was bent over. He also imagined what it'd be like if Claude let him top. Surely he wouldn't be like Alois in bed, would probably have to get blown after Alois came just so he could cum as well. When Claude pulled out a bottle of wine and poured it into a glass he was intrigued.

"Drink up, love. It'll help ease your mind."

And it surely did. After four glasses Alois was hanging off of Claude's arm.  Claude had the same amount but was not _nearly_ as far gone as Alois.

"Claudeeee, remember whn you said y loved me n then tried t'fuck me on th table?"

"Uh-huh, you were gonna let me, too."

Alois smiled

"'Course. Your dick s so fuckin big n yu cn even make m cum untouched n-"

"Babyyyy, don't be so vulgar. We gotta be refined adults."

Alois fell to his knees and kissed the front of Claude's boxers.

"B-baby I-"

"Been waitn s long Claude."

He ran a hand through Alois' hair.

"Jus a little longer, gotta finish dinner."

"Y'could eat me instead, daddy."

Claude choked on the air. Blood went _directly_ to his dick. The stew he was making was almost completely forgotten. Alois was less than happy when Claude went about everything as if he hadn't heard him. He calmly turned off the stove and moved the pot to a burner that hadn't been on. When Claude returned to his very intoxicated love he smiled brightly.

"You light up the room, baby."

Alois was, once again, attacked. His neck was being marked up and his thighs were being parted

"Y-you wanna know a secret?"

The blond asked before moaning

"Hmm?"

"M'wanna be yr husband one day."

The raven haired man smashed his lips against his boyfriends.

"I'm gonna marry you, don't worry."

Alois smiled once again. When Claude finally put his dick inside, his own gave a very hard twitch. He wasted no time and fucked Alois right on the kitchen counter. The blond sucked marks into his boyfriends neck and moaned against it as he hit all the right spots inside of him.

" _Daddy_ , y' _gotta_ help m, _please_."

Claude reached a hand down and jerked his boyfriend off with a rythym that made him writhe.

"You can cum now, sweet boy."

Alois moaned high and came right when Claude said he could, clamping tight around him. The taller man _really_ tried to hold out, but with the most beautiful boy in the world cumming for you and just you, he couldn't. He came inside his boyfriend for the second time that day.

"S fuckin good."

The younger boy slurred.

"Alright, babyboy. Foods ready, go sit down."

"N then we cn go again, right?"

Claude chucked darkly

"We're nowhere _near_ done, sweet boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me requests/prompts on Tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	5. Month four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude gets sick.

He was coughing up his lungs.

"Claude! Go back to bed!"

The blond pushed him back towards the bedroom, Claude just gently pushed back, trying to get back to his kitchen.

"G-gotta work, babyboy."

Why in the fuck would Alois listen to that? He was fierce.

"No! You're sick, go to bed!"

He demanded. Standing stubbornly in his way.

"Alois, b-baby, I _have_ to work."

" _No_ , Claude. Call in sick."

Claude opened his mouth to argue before shutting it quickly, shoving Alois out of his way (a lot too hard for his liking, he never wants to hurt him). He burst into the bathroom, falling to his knees and throwing up. He hated throwing up, hated feeling weak. Alois made his way next to his boyfriend.

"Give me your phone."

Claude forked it over before heaving again. He listened to Alois call his boss and say that he wouldn't be there. After it was handled Alois pat his boyfriends back.

"Come on, gotta brush your teeth and go to bed."

He didn't feel like fighting anymore. He nodded and lazily brushed his teeth. Standing up made him feel so sick. He wobbled back to bed, Alois was already waiting. When Claudes back hit the sheets the blond scrambled to sit on his lap and card his fingers through his raven hair.

"I'll let you sleep for a little bit, then I'll take care of you, okay?"

Claude didn't even respond, just dozed off, letting his face fall heavily into Alois' small hand. He was burning up, Alois set about stripping him to his boxers so he could cool off some.

' _No, no. He has to sweat the fever out._ '

But Claude already had his clothes off, so Alois wrapped him in a blanket, making sure he was properly tucked in. He groaned in his sleep, face completely pale. Alois then set about preparing soup for him. That always helps, right? Claude would like chicken noodle. He turned the stove on, stirring the soup on high until cooked. A coughing fit came from Claude's bedroom, he made his way there, climbing into his lap to make him warmer.

"Baby..."

He said hoarsely. Trying to move his arms but failing to gather the strength. Alois leaned forward and put his face in Claude's neck.

"M'sorry for getting you sick."

Claude only groaned an " _its okay_ "

"Now _I_ can take care of _you_ , though!"

He said excitedly. Claude's eyes had shut again.

"I love you."

Alois said to his sleeping boyfriend. He then set out to get Claude some medicine and water. Once everything was ready he went back to his boyfriend, shaking him awake gently.

"Mmmm..."

He groaned.

"Wake up, Claude. I got you some stuff."

Claude could barely open his eyes but did his best so Alois would be happy.

"So...I guess I'll start with medicine. I have the pills since you hate the liquid kind."

Alois put an extra pillow behind his boyfriends head so he could drink properly. He opened the bottle of water and put two pills in Claude's mouth, followed by some water. He was so worried about him. He was sweating but shivering at the same time.

"F-fuck, it's s-so c-cold."

He complained. Trying to pull Alois closer.

"I know, but it's okay."

"C-come lay with me."

He demanded weakly. Alois chuckled.

"In a bit, okay? First you have to eat some, kay?"

Claude said a small " _yeah_ ", Alois gave him spoonful after lukewarm spoonful. He appreciated it greatly. He had always been the one to take care of Alois, it was almost embarrassing for him to be like this. But he knew well enough that sometimes he had to be taken care of. He couldn't think very well at the moment, his brain was almost like mush. Alois cleared everything away when he was done, satisfied that Claude was being taken care of. He whined when his small boyfriend left the room to put the dishes away. When he came back Claude said

"Lay with me?"

Alois smiled

"Okay."

He climbed under the blanket with his (literally) burning hot boyfriend. Claude finally mustered up the strength to pull Alois semi-close, still not strong enough to hold him as tightly as he usually did. 

"C-cold."

He complained.

"I know, Claude. S'okay."

Alois hugged him despite how hot it was to him.

"You're a good boyfriend."

He mumbled against Claude's collarbone.

"Th-thank you, baby."

Alois kissed his collarbones, letting them linger. He went up for a kiss on the lips, to which Claude turned away

"D-don't want you g-getting sick."

"I _won't_. Kiss me, please."

He almost begged. Claude gave in and pressed his chapped lips to Alois' soft ones, pulling away after a mere peck.

" _Honestly_ , Claude. That's no way to kiss your boyfriend."

Alois kissed him again, this time for much longer. He slid one hand into Claude's boxers, feeling his breath hitch.

"A-Alois I..."

Alois hushed him.

"Can't I take care of you?"

He asked quietly, cupping Claude's flaccid dick.

"It'll take so long to..."

"I'm not in a rush."

He assured. He gripped Claude, jerking him even though he was taking excruciatingly long to get hard.  He was only half hard when he muttered a " _too dry_ ". Alois giggled and spit in his hand, pushing it back into Claude's boxers. Sliding his fist up and down a lot more easily, feeling Claude tremble for him. Once he was fully hard he started to fuck Alois' fist, kissing Alois hard and pulling his hair.

" _Uh_ , b-baby I-"

Alois removed his hand. Claude huffed and let his head rest once again. The blond climbed on top of him again, this time rubbing their lengths against eachother. Moaning loudly atop his sick boyfriend.

"J-jeez, Claude. You're so _big_ , knew from the s-second I met you that you'd be a good fuck."

"Knew you'd be the best boy."

Claude rasped out. Alois wasted no more time and angled Claude's cock so he could sit on it properly. When he sunk down he admired the face his boyfriend made. Eyes clenched, jaw tight, abs flexed. He was still so obviously sick. Alois smiled when Claude weakly placed a hand at his hip. He placed his smaller hand over his boyfriends so it wouldn't slip. He began riding Claude, mostly just rocking his hips in slow movements. Listening to the delicious whines his raven haired boyfriend made with each movement of his waist. Claude's fingers grabbed his hip, trying hard to grip it but failing. Alois started bouncing a bit, moaning in his throat when his g-spot was getting hit.

"I-is it any good, baby?"

Claude asked, concerned that since he couldn't take on his usual role that it might not he doing anything for Alois.

"It's _so_ good, daddy. Gotta ride your big dick more often, filling your boy so fucking well. Gonna make me cum untouched, again."

Claude grunted and shot out some precome at the talk, he was even submissive when he was on top, it was hot, _he_ was hot.

"H-hope you know that nobody _ever_ made me cum untouched until I met you. D-didn't think I could."

He bounced faster, making the mattress squeak beneath them. The headboard was thumping the wall rhythmically.

"Oh, Alois."

" _God_ , daddy. Wanna make your boy cum, right? Gonna make such a big fucking mess. Gonna cum on your chest and let you cum inside me, after that m'gonna clean up with my mouth. Is that what you want, daddy? Want your boy to cum so hard he forgets his name?"

Alois was panting, not used to riding, as Claude usually did most the work. He was so spoiled.

"Of course, angel. Want you to feel _good_."

His throat was so scratchy, made his voice gruff and rugged. Alois was oozing precome at this point. He put everything into high gear, riding him the hardest he had. The mattress was creaking so much louder than it was before. He couldn't see but Claude's toes started to curl.

"D-daddy I'm s-so close. I wanna _cum_ , l-let me cum, _please_."

Claude nodded

"Cum, then."

Alois gave into the demand, spurting onto Claude's abs in thick white ropes. He groaned at the sigh approvingly, loving how his boyfriend moaned loudly at the encounter. Alois rocked his hips once more despite the overstimulation, wanting to make Claude cum.

" _Baby_."

He grunted, breath extremely irregular.

"Gonna make daddy cum, okay?"

" _Please_!"

Claude let out a deep groan when he came inside his small boyfriend, he always took it so well. Sometimes he wondered how he was able to fit everything, he's so small. When Alois lifted himself off he stayed true to his promise and leaned down to lick his own cum off Claude's stomach, making him flex in the process. He finally laid down next to him.

"Sleep some more, Claude. We can do that again when you wake up."

Alois fell asleep too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me stuff on tumblr @kuroshitdrabbles


	6. Month five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys get in a fight. We finally see Alois' apartment.

"No! You can't leave, I'll be alone!"

Alois screamed, hugging Claude's leg.

"Alois, I'll be back at seven, you can stay here and use my-"

" _No_ , Claude!"

He nipped. Claude's eyes narrowing.

"Stop being a brat, Alois. I'll be home soon."

Alois gasped and jumped to his feet.

"B- _brat_?! Honestly, Claude! Someone would think you'd hold me a little higher than a _brat_!"

Claude huffed

"It's not that deep! You're acting like a child. I'm coming back, it's not like I'm leaving forever, _calm. down_."

Claude slammed the door when he left. Alois was so so angry.

' _I can't believe him!_ ' He raged in his mind, going to Claude's room and grabbing his charger and whatever clothes he had there (and one of Claude's sweatshirts, how could he resist?) and put them into a bag.

' _If he's leaving then so am I!_ '

He threw on his shoes and walked a few blocks to his own apartment.

"Fuck."

He said into open air. He hadn't been there in weeks. He decided to lay on his bed, _really_ not liking how small it was, or how cold it was, he would have to get two more blankets if he wanted to be comfortable. He was so fucking furious. How could Claude not give him all of his attention? Didn't he love him? Would he be upset when he came back to an empty apartment? Alois just curled into a ball, hating that he still wasn't comfortable. Hating even more that he finally felt at ease when he put on Claude's sweatshirt.  He fell asleep for a few hours. When he woke up he checked his phone, he had 2 missed texts from _King♡_

 _I wish I didn't have to work. I'm sorry I snapped. Sending Panera to you now._  
_11:29 a.m._

 _At least send something back? I'm really trying, Alois. I love you tons._  
_11:57 a.m._

He read the texts and teared up, but ultimately stood his ground.

_Such treatment for some brat._  
_3:13 p.m._

 

He laughed at how fast the response was. 

 

_Alois, I didn't mean for that to upset you. I love you, whether or not you're acting up._  
_3:14 p.m._

 

Alois scoffed. 

 

_Not now._  
_3:24 p.m._

 

_I'll_ _be back in 20._  
_3:25 p.m._

 

How he smirked. He'd be home early to an empty apartment. And Alois would be contently at his own apartment. He'd surely miss him. 

 

_Holy shit, what the hell, Alois?_  
_3:50 p.m._

 

He didn't feel like dignifying that with a response. He felt so smart, Claude thought that he was a lost puppy who would do anything to stay around him. Alois absolutely loved Claude, but if he were to drive him away like he had then of course he would leave. He- 

 

"Alois?"

 

_Fuck_. That's one thing he didn't count on. Claude is a fighter, Alois knew that. Of course he would come find him. He laid facing away from the door, but that didn't stop him from listening to it open, followed by a sigh of what seemed to be relief. 

 

" _Alois_."

 

The blond kept his mouth shut, not even acknowledging his presence. He didn't mind when his bed dipped and a strong arm was over his waist, kisses being pressed to the side of his face and neck. 

 

"I'm sorry I snapped at you, Alois. You know I love you beyond words." 

 

Guess that was his breaking point. A pitiful whimper left his lips before he was sobbing. Claude pulled him over so he was facing him, hugging him to his chest. 

 

"I'm _so_ sorry, Alois. I really am."

 

"Y-you _shouldn't_ b-be!"

 

He babbled. 

 

"What?"

 

He asked, confused by the blonds statement. He wouldn't have left if he didn't snap. Alois tried to respond but his words came out as hiccups, not being able to say more than two words before taking a sharp inhale. 

 

"It's okay, you don't have to answer right now. Just breathe for now."

 

He hushed his boyfriend, who was more or less hyperventilating. Alois brought in shaky breaths and laid his head in between Claude and his mattress, he didn't want him to see his face when he was ugly crying like this. He drifted off, his rest was fitful. Dreams of Claude leaving and not wanting him anymore. The real Claude stayed awake, petting Alois' hair every time he whined in his sleep. 

  
"I was scared that you left for good.'

Claude admitted.

"Sometimes you're so much to handle. I really do love you and I never want to drive you away."

"You _won't_."

Alois mumbled into Claudes shoulder. He hugged him tighter

"I _was_ being a brat. I guess being at your apartment all alone for so long makes me upset. I'm sorry for the way I acted."

He hated being wrong.

"Thank you, sweet boy. For the record, I don't mind when you're being a brat. You were being unreasonable, and I snapped. I didn't mean to."

"It's _okay_ , Claude."

The older man kissed him.

"It's not, but I appreciate your willingness to forgive me."

Alois whined into the next kiss, wanting nothing more than to be like this forever.

"I love you so much, Claude."

He said as he gasped for air, staring into Claude's hazel eyes. He slowly pushed his hand down his abdomen, only for his small wrist to be grabbed by a strong hand.

"You're upset...we shouldn't..."

"We won't have sex."

Alois stated, pulling his hand up, spitting on it, and pushing it into Claude's boxers. Alois had no muscle, but he could still jerk off like a pro. Claude shoved his pants and boxers down to his knees, placing a hand over his boyfriends shoulder and fucking into his hand. Jackhammering, really. He loved Alois' hands, really, but after getting to fuck his tight hole or his wet mouth, his hands needed a little extra effort to get him to cum. Alois had never gotten bruises on his hands, but with the way Claude was fucking one of them he was almost sure he'd find out what it was like. The other one of the raven haired mans hands went to the small boys ass, squeezing the plump flesh, feeling it squish out from in between his fingers. He leaned in for a harsh kiss, a huge amount of tongue and teeth, grunting and groaning into the blonds mouth.

"J- _jeez, fuck, Alois_."

Claude pulled a moan out of the younger ones mouth when he bit down on his lip as he came on his boyfriends hand. Alois then decided to lick his hand clean, resulting in his boyfriend getting eager and flipping him face down into the mattress.

_Smack._

Alois moaned loud into the small mattress that he hardly slept on. Claude reeled his hand back and slammed it back into the thickness that was Alois' ass.

" _Again_."

He begged, getting slapped three more times, ass getting more and more red. Alois was sniffling by the time Claude stopped, thighs shaking with desire. He grabbed two handfuls, pulling him apart. Alois whined into the sheets, dick already dripping precum despite not being touched once. Claude ran his tongue over his pink hole, growling against it when Alois have a half moan half shriek.

"O-oh my _god_!"

He _was_ crying at this point. Sobbing against the sheets, Claude still running his tongue over his hole over and over. When he pushed his tongue _in_ is when Alois started _wailing_. 

" _I- I lo-ove you-u._ "

He yelled, trying to not be too loud, but it was way too late. Claude ate him out in earnest, having Alois absolutely writhe like this was heaven for him. He felt Alois start to tighten around his tongue, he squeezed his ass harder, tongue fucked him harder, made him wail louder. So much cum got on his sheets, he was still cumming when Claude pulled his tongue out. He shoved his fingers inside, easily angling them and jackhammered them against his small boyfriends prostate.

" _Cl-aude st-stop._ "

He whined when his boyfriend kept going when he got through his aftershocks. Claude, however, was transfixed on how his thick ass rippled every time he moved his wrist, his already tight hole tightening up further at the violent intrusion. He only stopped when Alois collapsed into the puddle of his own cum.

"Oh, sorry, baby. Got carried away."

Alois just panted.

"Can we go back to your apartment?"


	7. Month six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They make a very important decision.

Every. Single. Day.

Everyday Alois was at Claude's apartment, he still paid his rent for his own apartment but Claude didn't see much of a point in it. He understood, though. There were no guarantees that this would work out, as badly as they both wanted it to. That's just what happens with relationships, you either get married or break up, for the most part. But Claude loved Alois, and never wanted to see him upset. Alois was currently asleep on their couch, curled up like a cute little kitten. He kneeled by his face, kissing his face until he stirred from his sleep. Claude smiled wide when Alois sleepily smiled at him.

"Hey, baby."

He softly said, giving a kiss to his nose.

"Hi, Claude."

He was so tired, clearly nodding back into sleep.

"Do you wanna move in with me?"

He blurted, not wanting to back out of asking. Alois' eyes shot open.

"Do you mean it?"

"Yes."

" _Yes_!"

The blond threw his arms around his boyfriends neck, kissing him in an instant.

"I already practically live here, you know."

Claude nodded

"More reason to make it official."

He mumbled against his soft lips, reconnecting them again. He reached to grab Alois' ass, being met with a small laugh and a hand pushing him away.

" _Down_ , boy."

Claude chuckled and moved his hands, deciding to have some fun later.

"When do you wanna start?"

The raven haired man asked

"Why not now?"

God, he was so fucking cute. Claude nodded and stood, offering his hand to help Alois up. His hand was so small compared to Claudes. Alois smiled all the way to his apartment, face beginning to hurt due to it.

"Can't believe you're willing to deal with me everyday."

"Can't believe you're accepting."

He really couldn't. Alois had so much life to live, so many things he could be doing instead of being with him. But he chose to be with Claude. He was so thankful to have him every single day they were together. Alois really was a prince, he'd always be treated like one. When they got to Alois' apartment they sat on his couch for a bit after the blond complained about his feet hurting.

"Say it."

Alois demanded. Claude was puzzled.

"I love you...?"

"Don't say it like a question, Claude!"

Anyone else would have slapped him, told him to shut the fuck up, but not Claude. He laughed and kissed his nose.

"I love you."

He declared.

"I love you too, Claude."

"You better, or I'll die."

Alois giggled.

"You're a mess."

"I'm in love, sue me."

Claude stood, looking around the tiny apartment.

"What do you need?"

"Just my clothes."

That was a relief, Alois didn't have a lot of clothes. But all the clothes he owned were nice, well made, very complimenting. He could probably carry all of it so Alois could walk without having any extra weight added.

"C'mon, help me fold it all up."

Alois nodded and followed his boyfriend into his bedroom, folding with haste.

"Maybe we can bring my blankets too."

He said quietly. All this blankets were thin and generally sad, so Claude nodded.

"Can you get some bags for me, baby?"

Alois hummed a ' _mhm_ ' and set about getting a few. When he came back he was happy to see that Claude had finished folding everything.

"I can put it all into bags, Claude. You've done enough work."

He smiled and let the blond put his clothes into the bags, practically shaking with excitement. Once it was all ready he looked up and smiled.

"Ready to go home?"

Alois fought back tears.

" _Yes_."

Claude picked up all the bags (much to Alois' discontent) and walked home with Alois. They got to the door and-

"Wait! Don't come in yet!"

He shouted. Alois stood, a tad bit irritated, but did as he was asked nonetheless. Claude walked back out and scooped Alois up, carrying him inside. The blond laughed loudly

"We aren't married, you know!"

Claude kissed him anyway, smiling against his lips.

"You're my prince, of course I'm gonna carry you."

"You're my king."

Another kiss, but this time Alois laughed and had to pull away.

"What?"

Claude asked

"Nothing. If I'm your prince and you're my king that'd mean I'm your son."

"Eww."

Claude made a face of disgust.

"I call you daddy often enough..."

The blond mumbled, laughing when Claude was visibly uncomfortable.

"I would literally never."

Claude declared.

"I'd hope so."

All of the bags of Alois' clothes stayed on the floor, they had more important matters to attend to.

"Are we gonna have sex?"

Alois asked.

"Uhh...yeah? If that's okay with you?"

"Yeah that's cool. Can we get some food after though?"

"Yeah, of course."

It had become so casual. It was nice. He never had to worry about saying something wrong, because Alois was the best at being his boyfriend. Once they got in his- no, _their_ bedroom clothes were shed so fast. Claude had to take a moment to admire Alois, he had seen him naked so many times, but he never thought he'd tire of the sight. Once Claude slipped inside he began thrusting right away, moving Alois further and further up the bed until his head was softly thumping against the headboard.

"C- _claude_!"

Alois cried out, legs squeezing Claude's sides. He was thrusting with no mercy at this point, making Alois so incredibly close. His dick strained for release, so red it was almost purple. With one particular slam to Alois' g-spot he came, spurting onto his chest, cum getting all over himself. Claude was taking a bit longer than usual to finish, as he became a bit desensitized from fucking Alois just about every other day. Once he did cum he muffled his noises with a harsh kiss to Alois' lips, feeling the young boy moan against him. He pulled out and rolled over, hugging Alois.

"Gotta deal with me everyday."

"It's not a chore, Alois."

 _So_ in love.


	8. Month seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day.

He was gonna ask. He swore he was gonna ask. He already told his brother, his parents, his best friend. He _had_ to ask. Not just that he had to, he _wanted_ to as well. He loved Alois so fucking much.

"Hey, Alois?"

Claude called to the blond in the next room.

"Yes?"

His heart was racing.

"Uhh...do you wanna go out tonight?"

Wrong question. Fuck.

"Yeah, sounds good!"

At least he said yes to that. Oh God, what if he didn't say yes? He'd be humiliated, heartbroken, so fucking upset. The ring he bought was golden with a red gem right in the middle, surrounded by diamonds. Cost a shit ton of money but Alois was absoutley worth it. Fuck, now he had to make plans for tonight.

"Do you like the beach?"

"Yes!"

Night swimming. Got it. He'd make some sushi cause Alois loved it, bring a bottle of champagne, have some liquid courage before asking. Awesome. Cool. Alois walked into the kitchen where Claude stood, smiling when he saw that he was making sushi.

"You're amazing."

"Nowhere near as amazing as you, babyboy."

He had to keep acting cool, casual, collected. Alois gave him a kiss on the cheek, to which Claude turned, demanding another. Alois giggled and granted him that much.

"Are we going to the beach?"

He asked, eyes gleaming.

"Yeah. At night, so we can eat in peace."

Alois smiled so wide. That sounded so fun. Claude always did the most for him. He threw his lanky arms around Claude, nuzzling his face into his back.

"Thank you, Claude!"

If his hands were free he'd ruffle Alois' hair, give him a kiss on the forehead.

"Everything for you."

He finished the sushi, packed it all up and put it in a basket. Alois gasped when he saw Claude grab a bottle of champagne.

"Ooo, fancy. What's the occasion?"

Claude's breath hitched

"J-just want to spoil you some."

Nice save. Alois smiled.

"Go get your swimsuit on, baby."

Alois nodded and went to do that, Claude taking the chance to slip the box the ring was in into his pocket.

"Ready!"

Alois said from beside him, Claude jumped. The blond laughed

"I've never made you jump! This is the best day of my life!"

_Hopefully._

"Let's go."

They packed their things and headed to the beach, nobody was there.

"C'mon, lets pick a spot."

Claude let Alois lead him to where he wanted to sit, so fucking nervous.

"You made my favorite!"

The blond chirped.

"Of course, anything for you."

Alois looked around mischievously

"Since there's nobody here...I don't really see a point in wearing anything."

He declared, Claude smirked.

"You have a good point."

Alois stripped to nothing, taking a seat on Claude's bare thigh once he was done.  His strong hands were on Alois' hips in a second. His small boyfriend giggled.

"Gotta eat."

He declared, moving back a bit only to rock forwards again. He stuffed his mouth with sushi, God, Claude loved him. Alois moaned and ate, surely dangerous. Didn't stop Alois, though. He just kept grinding onto Claude's thigh, getting it wet with precum, so fucking _alive_. He panted harder and harder, the closer he got the more difficult it was to eat. He gave up on eating when he was shaking, obviously about to cum. When he did, it splattered on Claude's thigh, moaning suddenly and feeling his boyfriend pet his hair.

"You're fucking crazy."

Claude teased, Alois giggling. He pressed his lips to his boyfriends.

"I love you."

The raven haired man stated. Alois smiled. This was it. This was the time. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it.

"Alois Trancy, will you marry me?"

Alois gasped, sobbing in a second.

" _Yes_ , Claude. Ohmygod!"

Alois kissed his (now) fiancé, so happy. Claude was crying as well, so over the fucking moon.

"I gotta tell my brother. And my parents. And my brothers boyfriend. Holy shit, _thank you_."

Alois sniffled

"Are you kidding? Thank _you_. You're the best ever, Claude."

They sat and cried for a bit until they decided to go home, skipping out on swimming for now. On the way Alois called Claudes people. First up, his parents.

" _Claude? Hi, honey! How are you_?"

His mother asked, obviously happy he called.

"Hey, mom. Is dad with you?"

" _Yes, he's right beside me_."

Claude grabbed one of Alois' thighs as he steered his car at the same time.

"Guess what?"

" _What is it, honey_?"

He let out a shaky exhale.

"I'm engaged!"

Squealing was heard on the other end of the phone, Claude smiling widely.

" _Oh, congratulations, honey! When's the wedding_?"

They both laughed

"We haven't planned that far ahead yet! Jeez."

" _Have you told your brother_?"

"Not yet!"

" _Well, get to it! We love you, honey. Congratulations again_!"

After they hung up Alois set about dialing Sebastian's number.

" _Sup, fucker_?"

Claude snickered, as did his fiancé

"How are you older than me and still so immature?"

" _It's called living, you should try it. Anyway, what's up_?"

"Are you with Ciel?"

" _Always_."

"Cool. Anyway I'm engaged."

He laughed when Sebastian gasped.

" _No fucking way_!"

"Way, dude."

Ciel took the phone.

" _What he meant to say was congratulations._ "

He stated, clearly amused.

"Thank you, Ciel!"

Alois yelled. Sebastian took the phone back

" _Damn, you're engaged before I am! That's some shit, dude_!"

"Stop being a punk bitch and get married to Ciel, then!"

It was silent for a moment.

" _M-maybe in the future. Still! My baby brother? Getting engaged before me? This is ridiculous_!"

They pulled into their parking lot, so they parked and kept talking to Sebastian and Ciel.

"I'd say sorry but I'm really not! I love you and Alois. And your boyfriend that happens to be my fiancé's ex."

Laughing was everywhere.

" _Fine. Say, since you two are engaged does that mean you're fuck_ -"

Claude hung up before he could say anything further. He stared at Alois, the most amazing boy he had ever met. He was so thankful. He was keeping him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all, folks! Thanks for reading, I've had so much fun working on this fic. ♡


End file.
